Sunflower
by Nod D. Beilschmidt
Summary: Realmente no tengo un resumen que puedo describir esta historia sin decirles desde ya todo el fan fic. Es MiyuSawa. [Advertencia: muerte de un personaje] [One Shot] [Miyuki x Sawamura]


Este fic - one shot lo escribí para mí como una forma de desahogarme. Realmente no quería compartirlo, no porque fuera egoísta, es que es muy... no sé si cursi sea la palabra que lo describa, pero mi partner quería leerlo y me obligó a subirlo.

Advertencia: muerte y suicidio de un personaje.

No me culpen, culpen a mi partner. Te quiero Edi. x'D No te prometo que vayas a llorar. eweUu

* * *

 **Sunflower**

* * *

Sin ningún remordimiento me invitaste, me trajiste al infierno donde estoy parado. Te observo desde la puerta como si todo estuviera bien.

Luces sonriente como siempre, deberías de mirarte, con ese traje te ves atractivo e inclusive no tan idiota.

Desvío mi mirada hacia el cielo, tragando con fuerzas el nudo que me atora en la garganta. No soporto que el sol brille tanto el día de hoy, al parecer el destino se ha confabulado con la naturaleza, porque hasta el trinar de los pájaros resuena por todo el lugar, seguro haciendo que este lugar parezca un lugar mágico para el resto de personas, pero para mis oídos, suena como el canto de una marcha fúnebre.

No sé, realmente no tengo idea de qué pensabas al haberme obligado a venir aquí. Las piernas me flanquean, quisiera retirarme y dejarte ser.

Me reajusto la corbata, no soporto este calor aunque es primavera. Los cerezos lucen hermosos, combinan con la alfombra que te llevó lejos de mí.

Calma; es lo que me hace falta. Traté de obtener un poco de ella y atreverme otra vez a mirarte desde la distancia. No tengo pensado entrar, no tengo las fuerzas. Presiento que, si entro te detendré.

Se supone que me rendí hace tiempo, y sé que el impulso me ganaría si viera tus ojos otra vez.

Dejaste de sonreír para mí, ni siquiera volviste a insultarme como lo hacías antes, dejaste de quejarte y hasta tus berrinches parecieron esfumarse. Pareciera que ya no eras el mismo que conocí, hasta el timbre de tu voz cambió.

Los demás me miran; lo hacen sin saber, y sonrío falsamente a cada uno de ellos, algo que aprendí desde pequeño.

Lo aprendí desde que la perdí a ella, el ser que más me amé desde que nací, y ahora lo vuelvo a practicar desde que sé que también te perdí.

No es a mí a quien sonríes más, no es a mí a quien sujetas del brazo, no es a mí a quien hablas a la oreja, tampoco es conmigo con quien estás a punto de casarte. Simplemente no puedo ser yo.

La elegiste a ella, convirtiéndome en el perdedor.

En algún momento se cruzó por mi mente que tú sentías lo mismo que yo, no sé qué mal interpreté. He sido mi propio verdugo desde entonces. Seguro fue tu insoportable risa lo que me cautivó, pero al final no puedo arrepentirme de nada.

Y ahora resuenan esos aplausos, los escucho como si un relámpago cayera en cada uno de mis tímpanos. Me asustan, ya no podré soportar más. Ellos me dicen que todo allí adentro ha terminado, yo, ya estoy terminado como tu boda.

No quiero verte pasar, no dejaré que me mires. Ya no habrá otra sonrisa para mí, o quizás nunca la hubo. Tal vez sólo lo imaginé, como imaginé aquel beso detrás del edificio de la escuela algunos años atrás. Esa vez no supe reaccionar ni qué decir, pero estaba feliz. Esa vez huíste de mí, y otra vez lo haces ante mí.

* * *

X.X

* * *

No pude con ello, y si mi actual comportamiento me convierte en un cobarde; pues que así sea. Ahora estoy aquí, frente a la playa. Recuerdo que una vez vinimos acá con los compañeros del equipo, tú volvías a sonreír, divirtiéndote como siempre. Esa vez me adentré al mar, a sabiendas de que no puedo nadar y tú gritabas mi nombre como un loco mientras nadabas hacia mi, luego ya no recordé nada más hasta que otra vez tus labios estaban sobre los míos, volviéndome a la vida, o tal vez dándome una segunda oportunidad a la muerte.

He aquí mis piernas poco a poco se van hundiendo, sintiendo las traicioneras olas llevándome hacia adentro, tan frías y calmadas como el canto de una sirena, me llevan silenciosamente con ellas.

Prefiero la dulce dama de la nada que a la cruel dama de la _soledad._

Ahora ya no estoy sintiendo desesperación, mis pulmones se llenan con el agua del palmar. Tus recuerdos, tu mirada y tu voz se esfuman a medida que todo va oscureciendo.

Si el mar hubiera concluido con su trabajo aquella vez, únicamente me hubiera llevado tu beso como recuerdo, pero ahora lo único que me llevo, es mi lamento.

* * *

X.X

* * *

Sawamura pov

Están fríos, este par de lentes que sostengo en mi diestra, tan fríos como los copos de nieve que caen en mis hombros.

Hoy, frente a tu tumba, quisiera reprocharte y gritarte hasta desgarrarme la garganta.

Kuramochi se guardó el secreto para no perturbar mi boda y luna de miel.

Como quise matarlo por guardar el secreto por mi 'bienestar matrimonial'. Pero no pude, simplemente caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas por la total impotencia e inmensurable dolor que me ha causado tu partida.

No debí haberte invitado, pero _ella_ quería que fueras porque quería conocer al hombre que yo admiraba, del que le hablaba día a día. Cedí por ella, pero lamentablemente hasta el último día de tu vida fui un completo idiota.

Terminé lastimándote aún más de lo que había hecho. Tú nunca dijiste nada, tampoco yo dije algo, simplemente no hubo comunicación ni respuestas a nuestras acciones. Y principalmente yo era quien me escondía.

Tu acto no fue cobardía, porque aquí fui yo el único cobarde, sin poder expresarme en ese entonces.

Furuya me lo dijo todo, mi más grande rival en el béisbol me lo dijo; me dijo que te vio llorar y que lloraste en sus hombros, que apretaste su camisa con tal fuerza, que terminaste por desgarrarla.

Ni una vez te vi llorar, ni una lágrima de alegría tan siquiera, pero le mostraste esa parte de ti a alguien que no era yo, cuando era a mí a quien le correspondía alentarte.

No tengo derecho de pedirlo, pero era a mí quien le correspondía secar tus lágrimas, de recibir cada reproche y no a él.

Ya es muy tarde para disculparme, y si me disculpo, no sé si mis disculpas llegaran hasta ti, o si mis lágrimas que caen en la tierra podrán mojarte y llevarte mi lamento. Inclusive es muy tarde para decirte la verdad.

Yo... Te traje estas flores, éstas que sostengo con mi mano zurda. Tú siempre me comparaste con un girasol, y a pesar de que estamos en invierno, éstas florecieron en mi jardín, fruto de las que tú me regalaste después de la graduación. Ellas huelen a miel, es por eso que ese aroma me recuerda a ti. Aunque en estos momentos me encuentro como la girasol que duerme de noche: cabizbaja y sin la luz que hace levantar mi rostro hacia el cielo.

Esperaré a que el amanecer llegue, y esperaré verte en el sol crepuscular, para levantar mi rostro de nuevo.

 _No tardes en aparecer **Miyuki**._

* * *

Uf, algo corto, ¿verdad?

La girasol es una flor única que mueve su cabeza conforme a donde el sol vaya. Desde pequeña tuve una fascinación con ella, sin mencionar su dulce y fresco aroma. En particular, quiero creer que en esa flor evolucionará Sawamura. Es mi flor favorita, por cierto. /Aunque si es el lirio blanco, tampoco me quejo xD/

Y si se preguntan cuál es la chica con la que se casó Eijun en mi historia, prácticamente fue cualquiera. Aunque admito que pensaba en Wakana, pero al final pueden elegir cualquiera.

Me dolió matar a Miyuki, pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo curioso es que esta historia la escribí inspirada en otra de mis historias de FF, esa historia no la encontrarán aquí pues es de una cuenta que ya no uso. En esa historia el chico llega a la boda como fantasma, lo había matado antes, pero aquí fue casi tan triste porque Miyuki vio a Sawamura alejarse completamente de él.

Anyway, Miyuki es el sol y Sawamura la girasol. Eijun resplandece y luce mejor cuando hacen batería. No sé si les agrade mi forma de representarlos, pero así me gusta imaginarlos.

Y creo que ya hablé mucho. XD Si lo leyeron, pues gracias por leer. Si quieren reclamarme y tirarme odio, okay no, pero darme sus impresiones, pues me lo dicen. uvu

Gracias por sus likes, reviews y favoritos de antemano.


End file.
